Sky High year 2098 to 2099
by Friggin
Summary: There is a new girl in Sky High. It's year 2098, where the legendary heroes where now at the hall of fame in their museum. This girl needs to learn how to control her power. Will she find romance? Or the will her life end at Sky High? Well... Read this! :
1. Chapter 1

"Hey sweetie"

"Uhh. I am so tired, please tell me to wake up later"

"Sweetie, it's your first day in school"

"Oh. Oh! Am I late?! Oh my gosh, I need to take a bath now!"

Yesh. I am on a rush. I ran inside the bathroom and took a heavy bath. But I only lasted for about 15 minutes, which is so fast of me. I usually end after 30 minutes or more since I am so sensitive and caring for my body. I put my clothes on, wearing my pink tank top, black short skirt, leg warmer, and my pink converse. I also wear my arm warmer. I went down and grabbed the comb and combed my hair. I have a blonde hair that has black higlights and pink tips. I am one-fourth Australian and three-fourths German. I live here at Los Angeles, peaceful and happy. Some people say I'm emo-gothic girl but I am not. It's just my style. I am just a normal girl. Uh, not really. I have powers which gives me the 'weirdo' personality inside our village/residence. It's my first day to go to Sky High since you are allowed to study there after you finished High School. It's like taking a course for special students. My mother and father has powers too, but my father died after fighting the super villain. My dad and mom are both heroes, no sidekicks at all. I have my brother, a hero too. He's been studying there for 2 years. He's name is Kane. He has blonde hair too, but he changed his hair dye into black. Kane has long hair that makes him emo, but hot and cute. Sometimes I wished I was adopted so I can be his girlfriend. But the bad thing is, we look alike, in any ways and angle you look at me and him. Well, I ran down after combing and took my breakfast. I shouldn't be late, since there is only one trip in the morning. And if you are late, sorry, you are absent. I finished my food and kissed my mom. I asked her where is my brother and she told me that Kane is already at the waiting shed. I ran my way carrying my pink-white one-arm bag and placed my iPod in my ear and listened to my favorite song. I reached the shed and saw the bus there. My eyes widened and without thinking, I ran my life out. To my surprise, I reached the door and had the chance to go inside. I sat beside my brother since I am new.

"Gut erster Tag in der himmelhohen Schwester? Glücklich sein, ist alles dort wirklich fantastisch, und du wirst erlernen, wie man deine Energie verwendet. Und was ist deine Energie? Gut da ich mich erinnern kann, ist es etwas, mit deiner Energie, Recht zu tun?"Well, first day in Sky High sister? Be happy, everything there is really fantastic, and you're gonna learn how to use your power. And what is your power? Well, as I can remember it is something to do with your energy, right?, my brother spoke. He speak so weird that I can kiss his red lips without hesitating. But I can't since he's m brother. I looked at him. He spoke German, why does he need to? He can speak English though. Maybe he doesn't want other people to know our conversation. I smiled and nodded.

"Ich denke, dass ich alles dort genießen werde. Und ja, bezieht meine Energie, Energie mit ein. Und in Wirklichkeit, kann ich noch nicht sie richtig verwenden"I think I'm gonna enjoy everything there. And yes, my power has to do with energy. And as a matter of fact, I still don't know how to use it properly., I answered. Well, if he speak German, I will. Since he has a reason, if there is. I felt something. I felt that the bus was floating. I was shocked and my brother Kane smiled. I smiled too because he's so cute. Then, we went flying up in the sky. The driver told us to wear our seatbelts. I did because I was scared to be embarassed at the first day here at Sky High. 5 minutes after, we reached something. It was fantastic. It's like a piece of concrete floating, with the whole school campus on it. It was big enough for 3 harvard school. I smiled and turned my iPod off, since we're on the school now. The bus landed on the parking lot and we got off. My brother told me to follow him first to get my pass because I'm just new. We went to the principal's office and saw a lady with brown hair, wearing a transparent glasses. She smiled and greeted my brother. My brother introduced me to her and she said we look alike. I wasn't shock about that, because everyone who can see us always had that expression. I just tried to smile and she gave me pieces of paper in a brown folder. I signed it and I saw that it was my 'Entrance Examinee' schedule. Means it's temporary for now since I'm just new. Then after this, I will have my own schedule. And my first class was called, Category Class. It's a class only for the first day of the new students. My brother told me that this class will be the class to know if you are a hero type, or a sidekick type. I was nervous because my mother and Kane expects me to be a hero. But I can't control my power that much.

I went inside the room which has the label of 'Entrance Examinee first class'. So obviously, every new student will be here. I went inside and saw the place was freakin' crowded. I successfully sat down on the box at the upper part of the building, which gave me space to breathe. A new girl with her pink hair, wearing a white plain shirt and jeans with her boots greeted me 'Hi'. I smiled and do the traditional handshakes with her.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Oh. Yes. It's okay"

"Oh thanks. By the way, Kitty"

"Rain"

Then I smild and look at the teacher. He was muscular and has a good appearance like Kane. He has obvious muscle and a handsome face. But he sounded strict when he told us to keep quiet. He cleared his throat, attempting to get everyone's attention. And he did, we all stared at him, our mouths closed and feared him for his strictness. Well, some of us, maybe. But I have the fear. He checked his list of student and whispered something. Then, he sighed.

"Welcome, new student of Sky High batch 2098-2099. My name is Albert Jetseon. Now, we will start to choose who are in the hero class, and in the sidekick class. It depends on how you use your ability. Even if it's weak but you can use it in a good way, HERO. Okay, let's start now. EDDIE JOHNSONS!"

He started calling names and shouting words like 'Hero' and 'Sidekick'. The others were cool, and others were boring. While I am watching, the girl named Kitty who has pink hair, started singing. I just smiled because she sings really funny. Then, I guy went near to us. He isn't that hot but he's cute. Really cute. He smiled at me and then asked if he can sit down beside us. Kitty and I agreed. He introduced himself as John. Then we three talked and talked about our social lives. Then, there are few students left. But even though you are finished, you need to stay inside the classroom. Kitty was called next. Her whole name was Kianna Tien Bidunrae. She was half american, half indian. But she is white. I don' t know her powers but I think it's really nice. Then, her test was picked in a random mode, by her request. And her test was to destory all the ugly dummies inside the illusion chamber room for 1 minute. It's pretty hard especially when you have an ugly power. Then, Sir Albert shouted, "3,2,1, go!" Then the timer started. Kitty nodded that cover face, then stand up. She has cat ear on her head, but she still have the human ear, long nails, and a cute fury tail. She doesn't have whiskers because maybe that would make her ugly. Then, in a second, she was at the other end of the room. And the dummies have scratches all over their fake bodies. Then she went out of the room and slowly deformed. Sir Albert tapped her shoulder and said, "Hero".

"C'était impressionnant. Une fille de chat. Elle mérite d'être dans la classe de héros," John spoke. I was shocked. It wasn't german so I didn't understand it. It sounded, french. I smiled because I am not the only European here. John looked at me and said, "The meaning of that is, 'That was awesome. A cat girl. She deserves to be in the hero class,' mkay?". I smiled and then looked down. Kitty was already at the stairs. I hugged her and congratulated here.

"That was awesome"

"Thank you Rain"

"No problem"

Then, Sir Albert spoke and told us who's next. There are only two who are left. Me and John. We were the last person to sign up that's why. I was wishing I would be next because I don't want to be the last person. I will feel more tense because I'm the last one. But Sir Albert called John's name. He's full name was John Conner. It was kind of cute. Then he went down. But he turned to us and smiled at me. What do you expect will I feel? Yes, I was blushing. Kitty was like teasing me over and over. Then, he picked random too. Wow, last people likes to pick random. Then, he was given the 'Fight the Doppelganger'. That was also inside the Illusion Chamber Room. Then, another John appeared inside. They fought, but the real John finished him off so fast. His eyes went red and punched the doppelganger so hard that it disappeared so quickly. Everyone was surprised. Even Sir Albert was. "Hero," sir said. Then, he smiled and went upstairs. We greeted him and learned that his power was called, 'Alter Ego'. Coz' he can be angry, which gives him super strength. And other emotions too has their own ability. That was awesome.

"Ehrfürchtig. Gut bin ich folgend"

I said. Then I went down straightly. John was scratching his head and then Kitty explained it to him. Kitty was half french, half german. "She said 'Awesome. Well, I'm next.' That's what she said," Kitty explained. I went down, my heart palpitates so weirdly. Then, Sir Albert told me to pick. I was about to pick the 'easy' one but my mouth went, 'RANDOM!'. I was shocked. Then, he smiled. My test was the 'Beast Girl Fight'. And yes, inside the Illusion Chamber Room. I went inside and a girl with gree skin, one horn, and old style of mage clothing appeared. Her long black, silky hair slid at her face, making her look so elegant. I was in a state of panic. Then, Sir Albert shouted the word 'Start'. The beast girl ran forward to me, trying to thrust herself to tackle me. She was successful and I was down. It really hurts, even it is only an illusion. I think I cannot stand up. But my memory rewinded back to the scene when I was a child. I am with my father and mother. I was playing with them. Then my father said, "You will grow up like us, my dear daughter.Like a hero". Then, I went back to the present. I managed to sit down, and stand up. My eyes were glowing light blue and suddenly, she exploded. Smoke was inside the room. I was stuck. I cannot breathe, so I tried to find my way out. And yes, I was safe. I fell off the ground because I was so weak. John and Kitty went near to me. They were staring at me, feeling like I was so awesome. Then, I heard Sirt Albert gasped.

"HERO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wir sind Hauptmamma."We're home mom

I said. I was in a good modd today since everything flows to their own happy way. I was smiling and my brother was snickering. He had heard about the training this morning, so he is happy about that. And yes, it night now, about 6:30 p.m. I hugged my mother and placed my things at the sofa. I was really tired today. My brothermultiplied into 3 because of some reasons. By the way, his power is Replication, which means he can multiply himself, or any other things. But he can't replicate humans because he haven't mastered his power that much. Kane sat down, the other Kane grabbed a jar of water and drank, and the other Kane went up to change his clothes. Sometimes, I am confused who's Kane from his replicas. My mother was cooking for our dinner. And it was somekind of fish fillets. I sat down and tried to rest. This day was really nice, everything worked out.

"So wie ist dein erster Tag von der Schule? Held oder nicht? Du weißt, dass wir dich ein Held, wie ich und dein Vater sein wünschen und auch deinen Bruder,"So, how is your first day of school? Hero or not? You know we want you to be a hero, like me and your father, and also your brother. My mom was really excited about what happened to me at the school. Well, I was smiling as a sign of happiness, and I am happy because I'm in the hero class, which means my mom will be so happy. I stood up and hugged her. I was about as tall as her since me and Kane were like our father; tall. I hugged her so tightly and then let go of her.

"H-E-R-O"

I spelled 'Hero' since I'm a bit childish. She smiled and then hugged me. Her hug was very carressing, I felt really happy about this. Then, it's dinner and I took alot. I wanted to eat more but I need to maintain my size. So, I stopped eating and told them that I as gonna take my a bath now so I can sleep afterwards. I stood up and went upstairs, waving goodnight to my mother and brother. I went inside the restroom and took a light shower. I am really tired today. And tomorrow, normal classes. It's just tiring, but worth it. After taking my bath, I went straightly to my room and locked it because my brother always sneaks in whenever I'm not aware, and he gets my things and hide it, until I do something he wants me to do; to be his servant. I changed my clothes and slept, turnng the lights off. I felt the cold breeze of wind of the aircon. I looked at the window, everything was peaceful and quiet.

_Kring! Kring! Kriiiing! Krii-_

"Gosh, can't I sleep for thrirty minutes more! Uggh-!"

I fell off, hit the floor by my face. It really hurts, so I complained and complained until I reached downstairs. I greeted my mom Good morning. Kane was already taking a bath, so I ate my breakfast first. My restroom inside my room is too small for me so, we're planning to extend the room. For now, I'm using the living room's restroom, because Kane doesn't have his restroom. After finishing, Kane was done. I took my towel and took a bath. I tried to be fast so I won't be in a hurry today. Well, I did it, finishing for 13 minutes. I smiled and put my clothes on. Today, I wore my pink-black stripes long sleeves that overlaps my whole arms with my hands, that makes me look cute. I also wore my white fit jeans, not skinn jeans because skinny jeans is like fitted until to the bottom part, but mine is a bit wide at the end. My converse would be the one I'm wearing, as usual. But now, different design, white with pink for the lines and designs. Yesterday was plain pink with white for the designs. Sometimes I used the left of pink, and the right or white converse so that makes me look cuter than before.

I finished and picked my schedule. Wow, I have lots of things to do for tuesday, but friday is the most tiring day. Monday, Wednesday and Thursday were like, up to 4:30. Tuesday is up to 6:00, and Friday is up to 8:30, for extra corricular activities. I went down and got my bag, kissed my mom goodbye and walked with my brother. Kane was really on time. Maybe because of his advantage; his power. Sometimes, one Kane reads, another eats, then the other takes a bath. Then when they go back to his body, eerything the replica has done, it would be in him. So, he doesn't need to waste him time reading because somebody can do it for him. We reached the shed and we were really early. The bus has schedules too, so there is a specific time that he will reach our place. And that would be about, _5,4,3,2,1--_**.**

The bus was here.

We went inside and still, needs to sit beside my brother. But I saw Kitty on the other sit, without any companions, and told my brother that I would sit with my friend. He allowed me and I did. First, I asked permission to her first. She smiled and then let me sit beside her. Unfortunately, she was talkative. I just smiled whenever she's gonna talk and pretend to be listening to some of her stories. But one story caught my attention, all about John. She told me that his father was a villain, but her mother was a hero. It's just weird though, falling in love with your mortal enemy. But I just thought that John would be a good hero since he did not enter the 'Villain' school of those who has powers, and the siblings of those bad bad villains. We reached the school and I was about to go to our classroom. Kitty and John is my classmates, because we are from the Hero Class, and have the same schedules. I know John is my classmate because of Kitty, she really _is_ a gossip monger, but a nice and helpful friend. My brother asked me if I need assistance to go to my class, but I said Kitty was my classmate and she will be my guide, even though were both new.

We reached our room and entered. Everything was--

WILD.

All of my classmates were using their powers, teasing and playing. I saw John, sitting near at the window, so I decided to sit beside the window. I sat there because I want a view outside, not because of John. He's just a friend, a cute and attractive friend. John smiled at me and smiled back. Kitty sat in front of me. She was a bit smaller than me so she couldn't block my site, whatever happens. The class started and I listened very well. We have the so-called _Physyical Education_. Which is all about using our powers. The class was about to end, and it was our last subject, the 'P.E.'. We went to the locker rooms. Well, obviously boys are separated from girls. We were changing our clothes into our gym clothes. It's kind gross though, because the style isn't that good. Only with the letters 'S' & 'H' in front and plain others. Our jogging pants were light blue. We need to put head bands or ponytails so our long hairs on't be a big disturbance.

We went to the other room, a big room. Bigger than the court of the school. Our teacher for P.E. was Sir Albert, I can't remember the names of my other teachers since I'm not interested of them, only Sir Albert, since he's hot. He shouted that we group ourselves into 5, since we are 25 inside our room. I was not moving, since I'm waiting for somebody to pick me. Somebody pulled me back, I was really shocked.It was Kitty, smiling because she invited me to their group. I was also smiling, because John was my group mate. In our group, I don't know the two guys so, I need to know them. Thanks to Air Albert, he said to communicate first and know each other. The first guy was Neil, Neil Otthons. He has a short hair, good looking, has white complexion, and a golden brown hair. He is cute too, and has the power of Fire, which means he can create, control, and use fire as his power. The other guy was an old student. His name was Mark Prima, which is so short. I hate short names though. By the way, he has a spiky hair, tan complexion, cute eyes and smile, and he has the power of Invisibility. That means he can be invisible whenever he wanted to. We talked to each other, laughed and play.

Then, it's time to play. We all stood up and line by group. We're group 4, second to the last group. We picked our leader, which is Mark, since he has the 'experience' at this school. He picked a number at the box and chose the number 2, which means we are gonna fight with the group 2. Well, our P.E. here at Sky High, as what Mark has told us, is all about fighting, to know if you can survive in fights. And to know if you are readyto do the job if you graduate, and your grade, obvoiously. Group two were the noisiest group maybe they are strong. Mark said they has 3 old student, 1 repeater but strong, and 1 new student. So, this only mean we're gonna have a had time fighting this team. I need high grades though, especially P.E. because here, it's the MAIN subject. We went inside a cage, facing the other group. 4 boys, 1 girl, what a nice group. They were all smirking, and I was nervous. I need to defeat whoever will attack me and assist my team. I should help them. After a while, Sir Albert sat down near the cage.

"START!"


End file.
